XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero
The XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (aka Wing Zero) is a mobile suit that is prominently featured in New Mobile Report Gundam Wing and its sequel OVA/movie Endless Waltz. Though having many pilots during its existence, the mobile suit was most famously piloted by the series' main protagonist Heero Yuy. Technology & Combat Characteristics Wing Gundam Zero (TV Version) Wing Zero was designed by the five Gundam engineers fifteen years prior to the events of the Eve Wars. It is the ancestor of the five Operation Meteor Gundams (Wing, Deathscythe, Heavyarms, Sandrock and Shenlong). Designed with "Perfect Victory" in mind, it boasts exceptional abilities and is one of the two suits which utilize the ZERO System (the other being the Gundam Epyon), but because of this dangerous mental interface, it was ultimately never constructed. The plans remained hidden away until Quatre Raberba Winner desperately built it to carry out his revenge following his father's death. Unlike the Gundams constructed based on its design, Wing Zero was built to be capable of both ground and space combat from the beginning. Like the Wing Gundam, it can transform into a high-speed flight mode dubbed "Neo-Bird Mode." Furthermore, its signature twin buster rifle has more than twice the output of the Wing Gundam's buster rifle, giving it enough power to destroy an entire space colony or resource satellite in a single shot. It features hidden thrusters in the shoulder armor, where the armor splits open to reveal the nozzles. The feet also house powerful thrusters in order to give the Neo-Bird Mode extreme speed.Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia Wing Gundam Proto Zero (Glory of Losers Manga) & Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) In The Glory of Losers manga, the initial form of Wing Zero was depicted as the Wing Gundam Proto Zero, which is Hajime Katoki's minor redesign of the TV version. The Wing Gundam Proto Zero has the same abilities and weapons as the TV Version. It was severely damaged in a battle with Gundam Deathscythe Hell, and rebuilt by Howard into the angel-winged Wing Zero from Endless Waltz, with the wings originating from the Tallgeese Flugel. The Wing Zero Ver. EW, also known as the "Wing Zero Custom", loses the Proto Zero's shield and hence cannot transform into the Neo-Bird Mode. However, the four angelic wings it gains are lined with many thrusters, and also contribute to the AMBAC of the Gundam in space. The two large main wings can double as shields in combat and serve as heat shields for atmospheric re-entry, while the smaller sub-wings are mainly for propulsion and house the beam sabers. Even if the main wings are lost, the suit's mobility and flight capabilities will not be affected much as the sub-wings can compensate for their lost. This version of the Wing Zero also features the Zero Frame, which is the Gundam's inner frame. Thanks to the Zero Frame, the suit's internal framework and external armor are completely separated, allowing it to continue fighting even after losing up to 90% of its armor. Armaments ;*Twin Buster Rifle :Wing Zero's primary armament is its twin buster rifle, a weapon capable of destroying objects several miles in size, including an entire space colony. When separated into two individual buster rifles, they could destroy entire waves of targets. The rifle could also be attached to the suit's shield. It possesses power several times greater than that of the Wing Gundam's buster rifle, which already had a formidable power output.Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia However, while the Wing Gundam's buster rifle was limited to three shots per use before needing to be recharged, Wing Zero's twin buster rifle was capable of being fired multiple times in a single battle as it was powered by the Gundam's reactor instead of expendable energy packs. The Wing Zero Custom's twin buster rifle is longer and features a more elaborate design, though functionally behaves the same way. ;*Beam Saber :On the TV version and Proto Zero, the beam sabers are stored within the shoulder armor for quick access. In the Endless Waltz version, they are placed within the pylons that connect the two smaller wings to the back. One can be used as a reserve weapon, or both can be used simultaneously in a twin sword fashion. They possess enough power to compete with the Gundam Epyon's powerful beam sword, and can easily melt through even the toughest Gundanium Alloy. They are also capable of operating underwater much like the beam scythe of the Gundams Deathscythe and Deathscythe Hell.Manual Scan ;*Machine Cannon :A pair of small 4-barrel gatling guns are housed on the clavicle section of Wing Zero. Primarily used when the twin buster rifle is either unavailable or unsuitable for the mission. Essentially, the machine cannons are larger versions of vulcan guns. Because of their larger caliber, machine cannons can deal respectable damage (even to destroy a Titanium Alloy-armored MS) and therefore see more use than vulcans.Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia Unlike the other Gundams, Wing Zero's machine cannons are covered when not in use. ;*Wing Shield :Features an anti-beam coating, and its tip can extend to puncture enemy MS armor similar to a real life piledriver. It possesses an aerodynamic shape to reduce air resistance in Neo-Bird Mode.Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia This equipment is used only by the TV version and the Proto Zero. :;*Wing Vulcan ::Mounted in the shield, they are used in Neo-Bird Mode.Gundam Wing MS Encyclopedia ;*Drei Zwerg (Ver. Ka/Ver. EW only) :Used by the Proto Zero in the Frozen Teardrop novel, it is a powerful beam rifle type weapon. The Drei Zwerg is a combination of three identical component rifle known as Messer Zwerg, which can be used individually. Although the Drei Zwerg can function on its own as a weapon, it can also be mounted on the twin buster rifle to increase its destructive power. This combined form is known as Drei Zwerg Buster. A pair of Drei Zwerg can be combined to form the Drei Zwerg Doppelt. Data of the weapon was stored in the ZERO System by Doctor J in A.C. 186, and in A.C. 195, Heero created imperfect replicas for use with the Wing Gundam. Special Features ;*Neo-Bird Mode :When transforming into Neo-Bird Mode, the Gundam's head and waist rotate backward, the legs fold ups, the feet rotate and slide into the legs with their back pointing out, the shoulder pads fold close, the shield attaches itself onto the Gundam's back to form the nose, the individual halves of the twin buster rifle attach themselves onto the sides of the shield, and the Gundam's wing binders open. Unlike the Wing Gundam's Bird Mode, which was limited to flight travel within Earth's atmosphere, Wing Zero's Neo-Bird Mode allows it to fly either on Earth or in space. This transformation ability is omitted from the Endless Waltz version of Wing Zero. ;*Search Eye :Wing Zero's search eye is only used for combat and is of the same type used by the five Operation Meteor Gundams. It also gathers data that the cameras and antennas cannot. During combat, it instantly calculates the precise position, movement, and weak points of an opponent. ;*Self-Destruct System :Wing Zero was built to self-destruct should the pilot choose to. A remote detonator is placed within the cockpit and if a dire situation arrives, the pilot can destroy the mobile suit. The system was designed to overload its power systems and has enough explosive power to destroy several city blocks. It's a last option tactic if the pilot is incapable of protecting the mobile suit, while not allowing it to fall into enemy hands. It also can be used as one large explosive device to eradicate large targets. ;*ZERO System :The main feature of Wing Zero is the ZERO System, a combat computer/pilot interface installed in the cockpit. The ZERO System connects directly with the mind of the pilot, flooding him with combat data and possible outcomes. This overload of data could allow the pilot to achieve total victory, but places great mental and emotional stress on the pilot. Those exposed to the ZERO (an acronym for Zoning and Emotional Range Omitted) System can become totally unstable, unable to tell the difference between friend and foe. Victims may even suffer mental breakdown or death. The latter occurred when an OZ soldier, obsessed with the capabilities of Wing Zero and the ZERO System, used it to challenge the Gundam pilot Duo Maxwell, and eventually went insane and later died during the battle. Furthermore, Wing Zero's cockpit features various special features and systems to further compliment the ZERO System, such as special displays and controlling systems, including a 3 dimensional radar display. History Background When the Tallgeese prototype (the first mobile suit of the After Colony timeline) was completed, the five scientists who had supervised its design and construction rebelled and went into hiding. They collaborated to produce a new mobile suit, one which could outperform the Tallgeese, and which would be constructed from Gundanium alloy. This "Gundam," the Wing Zero, was developed to the blueprint stage but never constructed, as it was considered too powerful for any pilot. Each scientist took a copy of the plans and used it to develop their own Gundams: the ones seen at the beginning of Gundam Wing. Gundam Wing The existence of Wing Zero is first revealed in episode 21, when Quatre Winner discovers a copy of the blueprints and begins work on the Gundam to replace his then-destroyed Gundam Sandrock. In the same episode, Quatre's father is killed by OZ. The completed Wing Zero first appears in episode 24, with Quatre at the controls, driven mentally unstable from the combination of his father's death and exposure to the ZERO System. Heero Yuy and Trowa Barton (both working for OZ, the former unwillingly) are sent to take on Quatre and Wing Zero. The pair are able to return Quatre to normalcy, although Trowa nearly loses his life in the process, and Heero and Quatre are captured. OZ soldier Trant Clark forces Heero to test the ZERO System, but he and Quatre escape and return to Earth in episode 26. Trant retains Wing Zero, testing it again with Duo Maxwell at the controls in episode 32. After Duo escapes, Trant attempts to fight Duo's Gundam Deathscythe Hell with Wing Zero, dying in the process. Trant's body was never shown to be recovered after his death, however, when OZ plans to destroy the Gundam in episode 34, his body is never shown or hinted to have been removed from the cockpit, though the suit is empty when Zechs Merquise sacrifices his Tallgeese in order to claim Wing Zero for himself (This may be a reference to the EXAM System from the Universal Century, which saw the test subject for that system be absorbed by the machine. However, there is nothing to substantiate this theory. Presumably, OZ removed his body for the sake of Trant's family, and this would be why there is no corpse in the suit when they attempt to destroy the suit.). Zechs confronts Chang Wufei in episode 35; he at first attempts to become the Gundam pilot's ally, but the effects of the ZERO System forces him into conflict. He then uses Wing Zero to return to Earth in an attempt to prevent the dissolution of the Sanc Kingdom in episode 37, and fights Heero, who is piloting the Gundam Epyon. After their duel ends in a draw, they exchange Gundams before parting ways, leaving Heero with Wing Zero (becoming a perfect match for Heero due to it being essentially an upgraded Wing Gundam). Heero and Wing Zero return to space in episode 41, and over the next two episodes Wufei and Trowa both pilot Wing Zero, allowing them to work through their personal problems (Wufei discovers his true enemy and joins the Gundam team, while Trowa regains his memories that he had lost after his near-death experience). During the final episodes of the series, Heero is shown at least twice speaking to Wing Zero as though it were alive and holding a conversation with him. The first is shown when Heero is preparing for the final battle against the White Fang, preparing a copy of the ZERO System for installation into Quatre's rebuilt Sandrock, and again in the very final episode of the series, as he asks the suit to help him, and the suit responds to the plea almost immediately. Heero uses the Gundam in another duel against Epyon, defeating Zechs, before using Wing Zero's twin buster rifle to destroy the wreckage of the battleship Libra superweapon before it can impact with Earth. Endless Waltz Following the events of the series, four of the Gundams, including Wing Zero, are collected and sent towards the sun for disposal. When the Barton Foundation, led by Mariemaia Khushrenada, begins to perform the original Operation Meteor, Quatre sets out to retrieve the four Gundams, sending Wing Zero to rendezvous in space with Heero, following his efforts to prevent the de-orbiting of Colony L3 X-18999. After retrieving Wing Zero, Heero flies to Earth to save the kidnapped Relena Darlian, but is intercepted by Wufei in the Altron Gundam (who is on the side of the Mariemaia Army), and the two Gundams duel each other above Earth's orbit. During the battle, Heero doesn't fight to his fullest extent (due to him believing the duel to be pointless) and Wing Zero receives heavy damage from both Altron and the re-entry into Earth's atmosphere. Eventually, Heero gives up the fight and causes Wing Zero to sink into the ocean, at which point Wufei comes to his senses. Sometime later, however, Wing Zero re-activates on its own and supposedly convinces Heero to complete his mission, yet again implying the Gundam has a mind of its own. Wing Zero arrives in the sky at Brussels, where the other Gundams are fighting, and Heero aims its twin buster rifle at the shield-protected Presidential Building where Mariemaia and her troops are hiding in. Heero fires the rifle three times with precise accuracy and succeeds in destroying the bunker shields. However, due to its already badly-damaged state, the continuous recoil of the rifle (along with enemy fire from the compound below) proves to be too much for Wing Zero to withstand; causing the Gundam to start falling apart while firing the second shot and then explode altogether while firing the third shot, though the remains of its torso crash to the ground which allows Heero to survive and climb out of the wreckage (although barely able to stand). After Mariemaia's surrender, the rest of the Gundams are also destroyed, along with all other mobile suits. Variants ;*XXXG-00W0L Gundam Lucifer ;*XXXG-00W0S Wing Gundam Seraphim ;*Black Wing Picture Gallery XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Front View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero - Front View Lineart XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Back View Lineart.jpg|XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero - Back View Lineart XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Neo-Bird Mode Top View Lineart.jpg XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Neo-Bird Mode Bottom View Lineart.jpg W-zero-dw2.jpg|Wing Zero as it appeared in the video game Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. Wing-zero-morishita.jpg|Wing Zero Custom (EW version) art by Naochika Morishita. Wing-custom-girl.jpg|Wing Zero Custom MS girl. 411175.jpg 3dzero.jpg|Wing Zero Custom CGI pages156-157.jpg|Location of Wing Zero Custom's twin buster rifle in the Endless Waltz manga xxxg-00w0.jpg|Gundam Evolve Wing Zero Custom SD Wing Gundam Zero.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld wing0c-gundamace-04-11.jpg|Wing Zero Custom from the April 2011 Gundam Ace. T-wing0.jpg|Wing 0 Custom Gundam War Card 59211.jpg|Wing 0 Custom Gundam War Card 106813.jpg|Wing 0 Custom Gundam War Card 141237.jpg|Wing 0 Custom Gundam War Card 183767.jpg|Wing 0 Custom Gundam War Card WING.JPG|Gundam War - Wing Zero 56311076201204031718372922891949459 014.jpg Ew wing zero custom.jpg|Wing Zero Custom wielding its twin buster rifle wingbengbeng.jpg Wing Gundam Zero.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero 3262969386_d4b738652b_o.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero (TV) & Wing Zero Custom 2348818349_1fd4a124c0_o.jpg|Wing Gundam Zero & Gundam Pilots 314668617_c4ccb62cc9_o.jpg Gundam Templates - Wing Zero Custom 02.png|Wing Zero Custom in action 20120522_cd3aca.jpg|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Ver. TV - Gundam War img57328738.jpg|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Ver. TV - Gundam War gwn01a099.jpg|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Ver. TV Neo-Bird Mode - Gundam War Gundam Combat 7.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 8.jpeg|Gundam Combat Gundam Combat 9.jpeg|Gundam Combat Wing Gundam Zero (TV Version).jpg|Wing Gundam Zero (TV Ver.) (Gundam Perfect File) Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version).jpg|Wing Gundam Zero (EW Ver.) (Gundam Perfect File) Endless Waltz Final Shooting.jpg|The Wing Zero's final shot (Gundam Perfect File) SD XXXG-00W0_Wing_Gundam_Zero.jpg|SD XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW) as it appears in SD Gundam G Generation Wars Unit_a_wing_gundam_zero.png|A-Rank Wing Gundam Zero as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit_ar_wing_gundam_zero_beam_saber.png|AR-Rank Wing Gundam Zero (Beam Saber) as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Unit_s_wing_gundam_zero_ew.png|S-Rank Wing Gundam Zero (EW) as it appears in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online Wings.jpg|Wing Zero activates 2419-3_BDTXN-gundam-wing-ground-zero-chapter-3-groundzero328-jpg|Quatre asks about the refitting of Wing Zero's armor and wings (Ground Zero). gunthumb2_lg_wing0.jpg|Wing Zero firing its machine cannons gunthumb3_lg_wing0.jpg|Wing Zero aiming the separated halves of its buster rifle Wing Zero Duet.JPG|Both versions of Wing Zero aiming their buster rifles Wing Ka.jpg|Wing Gundam and Wing Zero (EW) Wing Zero Face Close-Up.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) face close-Up Wing Zero Sealed.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) sealed Wing Zero (EW) Stands.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) stands up underwater Return-eternity.PNG|Wing Zero (EW) prepares to fire its twin buster rifle Wing Zero (EW) damaged.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) damaged by its own recoil Wing Zero (EW) readies its final shot.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) readies its final shot Wing Zero (EW)'s final aim back view .jpg|Wing Zero (EW)'s final aim Back View Wing Zero (EW) Destroyed.jpg|Wing Zero (EW) is destroyed zero's spotlight.jpg|Wing Zero Spotlight wing zero head.jpg|Wing Zero Head wingzero.jpg|RG 1/144 Wing Gundam Zero Custom EW Artwork LH1 W0.png|''Lost Heroes'' SD artwork wingshields-virgos.jpg ZeroVSepyon-GOL.jpg Gunpla WingZBox.jpg|Original 1/144 Wing Gundam Zero HG Wing Zero Boxart.jpg|HGAC 1/144 Wing Gundam Zero Wing Gundam Zero EW Boxart.jpg|RG 1/144 Wing Gundam Zero EW HG1-100WingGundamZeroCustom.jpg|HG Endless Waltz 1/100 Wing Gundam Zero Custom Pg005-Wing-Gundam-Zero-Custom.jpeg|PG 1/60 Wing Gundam Zero Custom MG_WingProtoZero.jpg|MG 1/100 Wing Gundam Proto Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article3.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article0.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article1.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero Gundam Wing Zero Magazine Article2.jpg|MG 1/100 Conversion Kit - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero W-Gundam Zero Custom.jpeg|HG Fighting Action Endless Waltz 1/144 Wing Gundam Zero Custom WingZeroCustom1.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom2.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom3.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom4.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom5.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) WingZeroCustom6.jpg|HG 1/144 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Mg-zero-w-2.jpg|MG 1/100 Wing Gundam Zero EW Wing Zero Custom EW 1.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 2.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 3.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 4.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 5.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Wing Zero Custom EW 6.jpg|MG 1/100 - XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero (EW Version) Xxxg-00w0-proto ver ka.jpg wingzero-drei.jpg In Other Media Gundam Video Games *Wing Zero is playable unit for Gundam vs Gundam, Gundam vs Gundam Next Plus '' and ''Extreme Vs. as a DLC unit. *In Gundam vs Gundam Next Plus, Wing Zero EW is a playable PSP exclusive unit. While it uses the same armaments as Wing Zero, it uses them differently. It only has four shots for the twin buster rifle (2 in each) but each shot instantly knocks down targets and it has three charge levels and splits the power when two enemies are on sight. While it can't use the wings as a shield, it can use them to perform large jumps to evade attacks and can even do this in the air to "double jump". **Interestingly, the TV and EW versions seem to have swapped movesets, mainly with their twin buster rifles. *In the Dynasty Warriors Gundam games, Wing Zero is a playable unit, while Wing Zero EW is not. It wasn't until the fourth title that the Endless Waltz version of Wing Zero made an appearance, released as a purchasable DLC in Shin Gundam Musou, the release date being Dec. 25th (Xmas), the very same date in which the battle of the movie takes place. The Wing Zero has received a slight touch-up in design, most noticeably gold-plating on its forearms. *In Gundam Battle Assault 3: Featuring Gundam SEED, Kira Yamato mistakenly assumed that the Wing Zero EW is a new mobile suit created by ZAFT. *Although it has the twin buster rifle as it's primary weapon, the Wing Zero EW is categorized as a "speed" unit instead of "long" unit in Gundam Memories: Tatakai no Kioku; moreover, it's named Wing Gundam Zero EW in the game. *Wing Zero EW appears as an extra unit in the PS2 game, Encounters in Space that is playable from the outset in the NA version but is DLC in the Japanese version. It can only be played in the game's versus mode. * Wing Zero EW and Proto-Zero both appear as playable Gunpla in Gundam Breaker 2, with all their weapons represented. Both versions' chests grant the Zero System as a special EX-Action if equipped. One important difference between the two machines is their Twin Buster Rifles: Proto-Zero's is classified as a Long Rifle and has a full-power shot and the "Rolling Buster Rifle" attack as its ground and aerial Charge Shots respectively, while Wing Zero EW's rifle is a classified as a Double Rifle and its Charge Shots are the inverse of Proto-Zero's. Proto-Zero also plays a prominent role in the game's storyline as it's piloted by Kalvey Yuha Kiuru, one of the player's teammates. Crossover Video Games *In Super Robot Wars 64 for Nintendo 64, Wing Zero EW can be obtained simply by fully upgrading the Wing Zero; however, there is no Endless Waltz storyline in the game. *In Super Robot Wars R, Wing Zero was unable to pierce the shield of Mariemaia Khushrenada's base during the last scenario of the Endless Waltz storyline; thus, the GX-9901-DX Gundam Double X crushed the shield with a single shot from the twin satellite cannon. **However, it should be noted that the twin buster rifle was only fired twice instead of three times. *In ''Super Robot Wars L'', Heero Yuy with his Wing Zero Custom is involved in several scenes of Gundam SEED Destiny. Together with Yunagi Grafie and HL-0 Haruno (the game's deuteragonist) with their Straybird, Heero Yuy with the Wing Gundam Zero first appeared assisting Kira Yamato with his ZGMF-X10A Freedom during the assassination attempt on Lacus Clyne (Possibly a reference to the fact that Wing Zero and Heero were also present during the assassination attempt in Super Robot Wars: Scramble Commanders The 2nd). In the game, Relena was kidnapped by Logos. Thus, Wing Zero attacked the Logos' Heaven's Base Headquarters alone before the Minerva forces arrived and joined the battle. During the Operation Fury, it appeared once again and chased after Lord Djibril's shuttle. Finally, the Wing Zero also has a role in the Battle of Daedalus, disabling the Requiem cannon with its twin buster rifle and joining the player faction at the end of the mission. *Wing Zero has an uncertain shape of MAP attack of the final twin buster rifle in each Super Robot Wars series: In some games, it covers a wide area; while in others, it only covers two straight lines. Moreover, the rolling buster rifle is not always present in each series. *A silly animation of Wing Zero appears in Super Robot Wars W in its "Twin Buster Rifle" animation. Whenever the "Twin Buster Rifle" is used, Wing Zero suddenly "teleports", and falls to earth eroded by the atmosphere while aiming and firing at the enemy unit above it. If the enemy unit is destroyed in this attack, Wing Zero will make a pose as in its Master Grade boxart in front of the exploding enemy unit. While if the enemy unit survives the attack, both Wing Zero and the enemy unit will be "teleported" back to the place where they're supposed to be. This animation has been replaced by a better and coherent one in Super Robot Wars L. **This might have been done to mix things up as Endless Waltz is more heavily featured than the TV series in the Super Robot Wars games. *In The Great Battle VI, TV Wing Gundam Zero is one of main protagonists, alongside with Ultraman Powered and Kamen Rider Black RX. As the series' standard, Wing Zero (as well as other MS) is a sentient robot in this game. Unlike the other two characters, Wing Gundam Zero's default attack are its machine cannons, which is the weakest attack among the three but has slightly farther range, it doesn't have charge attacks either, though it will switch to the more powerful beam saber if the enemy is close enough or if it is airborne. With a Power-Up collected, Wing Zero will use the twin buster rifle for his default attack instead of the machine cannons, this attack can travel across the screen like the other two's charge attack and is even more powerful. Wing Zero still switches to the beam saber in close range and air however. Like Black RX and Powered, Wing Zero will pilot a Flash Jet fighter during a vertical shooting stage. *In Super Robot Wars Z2 Saisei-hen, Wing Zero's ZERO system was originally developed by Celestial Being, but the Five Scientists (also Celestial Being members), took the Zero system and proceeded to build Wing Zero around it. **In fact, the ZERO System and the Twin Drive System were originally meant to be on the same mobile suit. Notes & Trivia *In the Gundam Wing anime, all of the Gundam pilots have piloted Wing Zero at least once (including Zechs Merquise, who eventually obtained the Gundam Epyon). *''Gundam Ace'' magazine polls have placed the Wing Zero EW design fourth and first in the top 30 Mobile Suits of all time. WatchMojo.com ranked Wing Zero #1 of the Top 10 Mobile Suits from the Gundam franchise (though all footage shown in the video was of the Wing Gundam, not Wing Zero). *In the original manga adaptation of Gundam Wing, Wing Zero's twin buster rifle halves are shown to be amplified many times in power when multiple Gundams are linked together, becoming powerful enough to destroy the entirety of the space battleship Libra with three Gundams connected to each rifle. However, this isn't shown in any other adaptation of the series, manga, anime, video game or otherwise. *In the manga version of Endless Waltz, Wing Zero's twin buster rifle is shown to be housed in between the two wings that provide the initial thrusters. This could explain how, in the anime version of Endless Waltz, Wing Zero appears with its buster rifle in hand upon its arrival in Brussels; even though in all of the Gundam's scenes prior to this, it is not shown having the rifle stored anywhere. *[[New Mobile Report Gundam Wing Endless Waltz: The Glory of Losers|The Glory of Losers manga]] debuts the Wing Zero as the Proto Zero design (reenacting the scenes in the original anime debut of the Wing Zero). The Proto Zero then gets badly damaged during the battle with Duo and Hilde, it was later rebuilt into the angelic-wing design of the Wing Zero EW. *With the price of 30000 yen, the Wing Zero EW Special Version (pearl coating version) holds the record as the most expensive Perfect Grade (PG) Gundam Model Kit, the twice of the price of the regular PG model kit of Wing Zero EW. References & Articles XXXG-00W0 - Wing Gundam Zero Custom - Specifications and Design.jpg|XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero - Specifications/Design 041s6aFc1v5XEDaeqe3qq.jpg GundamFIX Scene11 WingGundamZero.jpg|Gundam FIX Scene 11 - Wing Gundam Zero Sc39.jpg Sc37.jpg Sc36.jpg Gundam_Wing_MS_Encyclopedia_30.jpg Protozero-drei.jpg External links *XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero on MAHQ.net *XXXG-00W0 Wing Zero Custom on MAHQ.net Category:Gundams